


Kiss Me

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: Sara and Ava find excuses to kiss each other.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not exactly sure what this is but I am officially obsessed with Sara/Ava and I just needed to write something for them...  
> I would love to hear what you think especially if you have any ideas for this or any prompts for this ship XD  
> Hope you enjoy :)

The first time that it happened, Sara justified that it had only been for the mission. She had pinned Agent Sharpe (who shouldn't have even been there in the first place!) against a wall and attacked her lips. It shocked the guard long enough so that she could land a punch on him and Ava took out his two friends with no hesitation.

Once the guards were down, the agent stared at the captain of the Waverider in utter disbelief (with a slight blush on her cheeks), just as she looked as though she was going to open her mouth to berate the White Canary, Nate and Amaya turned the corner and Sharpe instantly seemed to decide to drop the topic.

The second time, it was Ava who initiated it, once again 'for the mission'. The pair had been trapped in a medieval jail (after a series of events that Sara was sure the agent would be blaming on the Legends when she returned to Rip) and with their weapons and gadgets taken away from them, there was no way that they would be able to gain freedom through 'conventional means'. Sara had been quite content to simply wait for her team to find them, which shouldn't take too long once they realised that their captain was actually missing in the first place (she guessed that it would take a max of two hours when Nate and Ray realised that they hadn't been told off in a while); however, Ava seemed to have different ideas.

She was stood at the other side of the cell, seemingly as far away from the White Canary as she could possibly get under the circumstances, and she had her arms crossed tightly over her chest with a deep set scowl upon her face. She quite obviously did not enjoy the prospect of being stuck in such close proximity with Sara Lance for any extended period of time. Just because she could admit to herself that she found the other blonde 'amusing' in small doses, it didn't mean that she thought she could handle hours. It certainly didn't help that they hadn't really interacted much since what Ava had been calling 'the incident' (a.k.a. the time that Sara Lance had unprofessionally kissed her during a mission with those surprisingly soft lips of hers). There was also the fact that she was sure that Sara would soon start trying to talk to her with that annoying smirk playing across her lips, so she was desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this stupid cell.

The guards had taken her watch, so there was no way that she would be able to just portal her way out of here and they had even noticed that they were both wearing communication devices in their ears (to which they had murmured 'witchcraft' before ripping them away from them).

Sara looked as though she was about to say something (which would no doubt be something annoying) but at the same time the sound of doors opening reverberated throughout the dungeon.

Agent Sharpe made a split second decision and walked over to the other blonde just as two guards took the last step.

The Legend opened her mouth to question what the other woman was planning, but before any words came out, her lips were covered and Ava's hand was cradling one of her cheeks.

After the moment of shock wore off, Sara closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the now familiar feeling of the other woman's lips against her own. However, before she could even think about the possibility that she could run her tongue against Ava's bottom lip to ask for permission to move it into her mouth, she heard the distinct sound of two swords being unsheathed from their scabbards.

"Witches!" one of the guards shouted in outrage at the sight and the other one rushed forward to unlock the gate. They obviously thought that they could no longer wait for the trial to determine whether they should kill these 'witches', they wanted to take the initiative and end the life of such despicable women as soon as possible. Of course, they could have had no idea that the locked gate was protecting them more than it had been keeping the two women inside.

Almost the exact moment that the first guard crossed into the cell, he was disarmed by Ava and Sara rushed forward to tackle the other guard to the ground before he could attempt to fight back. The scuffle lasted less than five seconds before both guards were unconscious and the Agent reached down to pick the set of keys from the belt of the guard next to her.

"We should find our gear," Ava said and didn't even look at the other woman as she stepped over the guard slumped against the bars and began to make her way up the stairs in search of her method to get away from Sara.

The White Canary stood stock still for a moment and raised her hand up so that she could briefly run it against her lips. At the sound of the door opening, she realised that there would likely be other guards ahead, as infuriatingly skilled as Sharpe was, she could hardly take down an army on her own. Sara reached down and grabbed the other sword and ran after the Agent, though she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

In her mind, she was already thinking of ways that she could get another kiss.


End file.
